Friendship
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: Stella and Lindsay have a girls day.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my muse Annette!**

Lindsay rushed around her apartment trying to find her other shoe. Stella was going to be over any minute for their girl's day and she still wasn't ready. Hearing a knock on her door she gave up looking and went to answer it.

"Hey" Lindsay said opening the door.

"Hey kid-o. You look flustered."

"I can't find my other shoe, so as normal I'm not ready to go."

"That's okay; I was thinking that we could stay in and watch movies today. I haven't watched one in ages." Stella said holding up the bag of movies she had brought.

"Depends on what movies you got."

"I have "P.S. I Love You," "Definitely, Maybe," and "Made of Honor."'

"I haven't seen any of those. I think I'll like your plan." Lindsay said and they made there way to the living room. Stella took of her shoes while Lindsay put in the first movie. They sat in relative silence for the majority of the movie, and kept their comments and mocking to a minimum.

"You hungry," Lindsay asked as the credits rolled.

"Starving"

"Want to go somewhere or order take-out." Both girls looked at each other before saying take-out at the same time. Lindsay went to get her menus while Stella got the phone. They decided on Chinese and Lindsay placed the order.

"So, anything new on the Flack front?" Lindsay asked waiting on their lunch.

"No. What about you and Danny?" Lindsay didn't say anything, but instead started blushing. "What happened?" Stella asked noticing her friends red tint.

"We went on a date."

"I've been here two and a half hours, and you're just now telling me this?"

"I didn't know how to bring it up in conversation."

"Umm, well how about, "Hi Stella, Danny and I went on a date." That would've worked fine for me."

"I now know for future reference."

"Future reference, is it safe to assume that the date went well?"

"Yeah, it went better than well."

"Good, now I want details and leave nothing out."

"Okay, so yesterday morning he comes into our office and says he wants to take me to a movie if I'm not doing anything. I say I'm not, so we decided that he would come get me at seven. I was going to tell you but I got called out to a scene, and then you did, and by the time you got back I had half an hour to get home and get ready."

"That's what the telephone is for."

"I know. I just kept getting distracted, and every time I did pick it up to call you, it rang."

"That's okay. So he picked you up and you went to the movie."

"Yeah we went to the movie, and afterwards we went to eat. He held my hand the whole time, and I have to be honest, I haven't got that giddy since I was in high school."

"That's what happens when you're in love." Stella said.

"We aren't in love." Stella scoffed, but Lindsay decided to ignore her. "After dinner we weren't ready to go home yet, so we went on a walk. I told him things I haven't told people in years, if ever. He's easy to talk to, because I know he won't judge me and actually wants to learn more about me. After our walk he walked me to my door and he kissed me." Stella let out an excited squeal, and Lindsay couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"How was it?"

"Better than any kiss I've ever gotten before. I felt in my toes Stell."

"I'm so excited for you. It's time one of us got to be happy again."

"You do know that this means you and Flack are next." Lindsay said nudging Stella in the ribs.

"Flack and I are nothing more than friends."

"For now, but you want more than that, and you can't lie to me." Stella didn't say anything just rolled her eyes. "Besides I'm pretty sure about two day ago I was singing the same song about Danny and me."

"Maybe"

"No maybe, just give it time. Maybe you should ask him out. Shock him."

"Can we get off this subject and get back on the subject of you and Danny went on a date. I know there have to be more details." Before Lindsay could answer she was cut off by her ringing cell phone

"Please don't be calling me in." Lindsay said grabbing it from her coffee table.

"Monroe." Hearing the voice on the other line Lindsay couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Hey" Lindsay looked at Stella and mouthed Danny. Stella let out an excited squeal and Lindsay couldn't help but laugh.

"No Stella's over here." Lindsay shushed her, and Stella put a hand over her mouth.

"It's okay we're just watching a movie."

"Yeah I would like that." Lindsay's smile got even bigger.

"Okay I'll see you tonight at about seven."

"Bye." Lindsay hung up the phone and let out a squeal.

"So what happened?" Stella asked.

"He asked me out again for tonight."

"Yay, what are you guys doing?"

"I'm going to go to his apartment and we're going to watch "The Shining." Last night he couldn't believe that I had never seen it."

"You've never seen "The Shining?"'

"No."

"You are missing out."

"That's what Danny said. Anyways he's going to cook and we're going to watch it."

"You're going to have a great time."

"I hope so."

"I think that the movies need to get postponed until the next girl's day, and right now we need to get you ready for your date."

"Okay," Both girls stood up and headed to Lindsay's bedroom.

* * *

Stella sunk down into the waiting room chair next to Lindsay.

"Hey" Lindsay said.

"Hey, the say that they are both going to be fine, and we can take them home tonight." Lindsay let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"That's good."

"Yeah"

"How are you holding up?" Lindsay said turning to her best friend.

"I'm tired, but glad that the day is over, and no one is seriously injured."

"Me too" There was a moment of silence. "You get to be the boss while Mac is gone."

"I know it's an empowering feeling."

"I can imagine."

"How are you holding up?" Stella asked Lindsay.

"I'm fine; I wasn't one of the ones taken hostage."

"No you weren't, but you still experienced it. Still had people you cared about in danger."

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

"Yeah" Stella stood up and held her hand out to Lindsay. Lindsay took it and Stella pulled her up. She then turned to Flack.

"We're going on a walk, call if anything changes."

"Okay." Flack said and the girls started walking.

"Are you really okay?" Stella asked when they had gotten outside.

"Not really. I was supposed to be in that warehouse Stell."

"I know."

"Danny got hurt because of me."

"Danny chose to take your shift, which you will have to explain to me later. He chose to do it; you have nothing to be upset about."

"I know that he chose it, but it kills me knowing he got hurt when it was supposed to be me"

"I bet Danny doesn't feel that way."

"Of course not, he told me that he was glad it was him. He said he doesn't want to think of what they would have done to me."

"He's right."

"I know, but I'm scared that somewhere down the road he's going to hold it against me that he was in the warehouse when I was supposed to be."

"Do you honestly believe that that could happen?" Stella said stopping their walking.

"No."

"Then don't think like that." Stella started walking again. "And now on to a happier note, how did your date go last night?" Lindsay got a huge smile on her face and started blushing profusely. "That well?"

"Yeah, God Stell last night was amazing. He cooked me chicken parmesan, and then we watched "The Shining." I was practically in his lap. That is the freakiest movie I have ever seen in my life." Stella started laughing and Lindsay joined her.

"That's probably why he picked that movie."

"I think it was a good choice. It was nice to have an excuse to be that close to him. After the movie we started playing pool and doing shots. Well I bet him I could make a shot, and I did, so he had to pay up. He told me he couldn't pay till payday, and the next thing I know we're making out. One thing led to another, and the next thing I remember is Danny getting up and getting a blanket of the back of his couch. We stayed on the pool table all night; we couldn't even make it to the bed."

"Remind me never to play pool at Danny's." Stella said, and both girls started laughing. "Are you happy?" Stella asked.

"I am. I mean it all happened so fast, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Good, because you know Danny's going to need a reason to get better."

"He's got one." The girls shared a quick hug before heading back into the waiting room.

**Author's Note: Huge bag of M&M's to Laurzz for her love of this story, and telling me that it was good enough to post. I can hear you squeeing all the way over here!**


End file.
